The optimum operating speed of a train may be determined based on a combination of different factors, such as the operating parameters of the train itself, as well as conditions associated with the railway or other environmental conditions that are external to the train. Among these factors, the ambient and rail temperatures can be important parameters to monitor due to their influence on the maximum operating speed of the train and the condition of the railway. Specifically, normal operating speeds may be unsafe or too high in harsh weather conditions or in extreme ambient temperatures. Rails or railroad tracks can also cause derailments under extreme temperatures, for example, become brittle and weak in extremely cold temperatures, or expand and cause kinks in extremely hot temperatures. Accordingly, ambient and rail temperatures may need to be continuously monitored, and the train speed may need to be continuously adjusted in accordance with those changes to ensure optimum but safe operating speeds throughout a given route.
While a variety of different temperature monitoring solutions may be conventionally available for use in the railroad industry, each solution has various drawbacks and poses significant challenges. One possible solution relies on temperature contact probes that are installed into the rails of a railway. These temperature probes, however, are installed within holes that must be drilled into the rails, which may weaken the structural integrity of the rails or cause other concerns. Wayside temperature monitoring instruments have also been used to avoid drilling into the rails. However, such wayside equipment are often exposed to rain or snow, or enclosed in housings that over-insulate the sensing mechanisms from the environment, thereby rendering temperature readings inaccurate or unreliable.
Other conventional temperature monitoring solutions, such as those based on infrared (IR) scanners, are also available. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,448,072 (“Gallagher”) discloses a detection system which uses two IR scanners to monitor temperatures in a railroad application. However, the system in Gallagher, much like other IR-based temperature detection systems, are not configured to monitor or determine ambient or rail temperatures. As shown in FIG. 2 of Gallagher, for instance, the IR scanners 26, 28 are housed and positioned on the wayside, and specifically aimed only at the wheels and bearings of the train. While Gallagher does not measure ambient or rail temperatures, the IR scanners 26, 28 are also susceptible to all of the drawbacks associated with wayside equipment noted above.
The present disclosure is directed at addressing one or more of the deficiencies and disadvantages set forth above. However, it should be appreciated that the solution of any particular problem is not a limitation on the scope of this disclosure or of the attached claims except to the extent express noted.